Love by Song
by Slyfer Weirdo
Summary: Sora drags Riku into a Karaoke after becoming a couple, and wants him to sing to him his feelings,backstage he meets others like him only singing for other reasons other from love. Slight ShounenAi, and OOC chars. Its my first KH fic plz be nice.
1. Prove that you love me!

Disclaimer:I dont own the song or KH but I wish I did  
  
Warning: This contains yaoi and if you flame you're the most stupidest person in the world cause I have the damm warning here!  
  
BS: okay this supposely is the better sumary.well ok Sora drags Riku to a karaoke ber and says he want Riku to sing a love song to prove he loves him,but backstage there alot of people waiting to sing songs to their beloveds or to the people they want to break up with hmmmmmmI think thats better  
  
ok this is my first KH fic so please be nice.  
  
This fic takes place in Riku and Sora's first date in a karaoke bar wich i'll call a KB.My cousins thought it was cute I hope you think so too ^.^  
  
****First Date****  
  
Sora just smiled at Riku while they walked holding hands. He was red as a tomato and blushed even more when he saw Sora 'I cant believe im acctually holding my angel's hand and acctually dating him now! God im so the luckiest guy here and-' he was interrupted by A yell ''RIKUUUU!!!!!!!'' yelled Sora ''What! What is it Sora!?''  
  
Sora's eyes glowed with exitment. He was staring at the Island's only Karaoke bar. On the front it had a large sign with golden letters that said 'Karaoke Contest. If you sing and we like it you win a Special Price' ''Riku come on let's go!'' she dragged him inside.  
  
''Sora! Sora! wait! I can walk by myself'' he almost tripped when Sora finally stoped infront of a blue haired woman ''Can HE enter that!'' Said Sora pointing to Riku and then another sign just like the one outside with his Selphie type exited hyper voice ''WAIT! WHAT!?'' Riku's eyes went wide ''Sure,his name please'' ''Riku!'' ''Riku what'' ''Just plain ol' Riku please'' ''okay'' the woman started scribling on a note book then asked ''wich song do you want to sing'' he asked Riku,staring at him.  
  
''he he can you excuse us for a moment'' said Riku with a small smile ''yeah sure,but hurry up,the contest starts in 20 minutes'' ''Thanx'' Riku pulled Sora outside ''Hey Riku!'' squeeled Sora while being dragged ''Sora! what in the name of the Paopu fruit and Meow-mix are you doing (A.N:I love meow-mix it tastes weird^.^) Are you trying to embarras me'' Riku looked at Sora and surprisingly he was still smiling.  
  
''Rikuuuu!'' said Sora ''yeah Sora'' ''You love me right?'' ''Yeah.A hell lot'' Sora grinned. That smile put Riku nervouse ''Prove It!'' yelled Sora ''WHA'! How'' 'what is he thinking' ''Sing for me Riku. Sing for me on the karaoke stage'' Sora's smile grew wider ''Sora why cant I do something more......less embarrasing'' Riku said with a nervouse look.  
  
''Ohhhh so you're embarrased to show your love'' Sora's smiled faded and was replaced with a pout 'DAMM YOU SORA!' Riku thought looking at Sora's pout 'you're too damm cute' ''Oh damm! okay okay'' Riku frowned 'Why are you so adorable.damm' ''Really Riku! you'll do it!'' Riku cupped his cheeks with his hands ''you're too damm cute to say no to'' Sora pouted again ''im not cute'' ''yes you are'' he got closer and closer to Sora's face, their noses were already touching when they were interrupted by a woman's angry voice.  
  
''Hey are you going to sing or not!'' yelled the blue haired woman. Riku glared at her ''yeah yeah im coming'' they walked back inside the KB. ''So wich song?'' Riku thought of something his dad once sang to his mom (A.N:My parents did the same thing that's how I came up with this) He got close to the woman and whispered something in her hear. The woman just smiled looking at Sora and said ''lucky boy'' then back to Riku ''thats really brave of you'' she smiled again and walked away.  
  
''So. Wich song Riku! Wich song!'' Sora started jumping up and down. ''Should I tell you or shouldnt I'' Said Riku staring at the jumpy angel ''Yeah! Yeah! Tell me! Tell me!'' He jumped higher and higher. ''Na! I wont tell you'' Sora stoped jumping and was pulled into a hug ''Its a surprise'' whispered Riku in his ear ''I hate surprises'' whined Sora ''well you'll love this one'' and with one kiss on his temple Riku went to back stage with the rest of the people.  
  
***TBC***  
  
Im sooooo sorry I left there and im also sorry its short.I promise i'll write the rest tomorrow cause its 7.00 pm and I need to go to the dentist and believe me after the pain I dont even think i'll be hable to move.*begs on her knees* please review I need to know what you think please please. Just push that cute little 'Go' button ^.^ it speaks to you uhhhhhhh 'puuush me and review, push me and revieeeew'  
  
You're still here what are you doing didnt you hear it Review!!! 


	2. One Step Closer

Disclaimers: see chapter one  
  
I only want to say thnx to the people who reviewed and thnx for voting you wanted extra chapters you'll get 4 of them I don't want to babble oh and the song I added a little bit to it so it would be better for this fic kay I don't want to babble so on with it!.  
  
'' talking normaly  
  
' thinking  
  
* saying something in mischief tone  
  
what has this - at the beggining is part of the song cause this damm thing can't load it right.  
  
***I'm about to break***  
  
Riku waited back stage until they called him. Surprisingly it wasn't all that bad. There was a bathroom on the left corner of the room and water bottles in a little table. On the right side to him was a red curtain the kind that they used in plays and stuff.  
  
There were alot of people there that were either laughing at the people who was nervous or at the ones that thought they were hot shots. 'I wonder what Sora will think of my song hmmmm he'll probably lo-' his thought were interrupted by the blue haired woman ''Here Riku'' she handed him a folded piece of blue and yellow paper ''What is it'' he asked ''open it, it has the number you're on ok'' she walked away without another word. The announcer called number one and he started singing.  
  
'okay lets see' he opened the paper ' i'm number 7 oh cool lucky number 7 well that's ok. I wonder who else entered' he looked around and a blonde hair man caught his eye ,he had a huge grin on his face and was talking to a White haired guy and a black haired one,The white haired one had a worried look on his face 'might as well make friends while i'm here'.  
  
He walked over to them and he heard a little of their conversation while getting closer ''she's going to be sooo fucking surprised'' said the blonde ''But, Cloud are you sure you wanna do that'' asked the worried white haired guy ''Hey!'' yelled Riku while he was getting closer.  
  
The blonde turned around and saw him ''Yeah. What do you want'' he asked ''I don't want to be rude or anything ,but Who's going to be surprised?'' he stopped infront of him ''My girlfriend. She's a bitch!'' his grin disappeared and was replaced by a frown ''Why? oh and sorry I didn't introduce myself. I'm Riku'' he stretched him hand. I'm Cloud and this is my friend Sephiroth'' all three of them shaked hands and then Cloud started specking again ''She just all of a sudden started being annoying'' making a girly face and a squeaky voice he copied her.  
  
''Cloud do you love me'' ''Cloud am I fat'' ''Hey Cloud can you do my laundry'' ''Cloud Aerith said that conditioners leave you bald'' ''I went to the mall today and bought a very cute 30.00 dollar stuffed animal'' ''Cloud! you don't know what I feel cause you're a guy you don't have PMS!'' ''Cloud I crashed your car I'm sorry'' ''Cloud,Yuffie said that Leon liked her but it turned out he was only using her he's sooo mean'' he pretended to cry on Sephiroth's shirt ''Cloud this, Cloud that SHE'S DRIVING ME INSANE!'' shifting back to normal Cloud.  
  
''Well why don't you talk to her'' asked Riku with an amused voice ''Because she always ignores me and starts talking about other stuff and some times she even yells at me and saying that I don't love her'' a bigger frown appears on his face ''that's why he's here'' pointing at Sephiroth he made me realize that I don't love her anymore So I'm here to sing to my girlfriend a *beautiful* song I've been meaning to sing her'' his frown became a grin again. Then the blue haired woman came back ''hey who here is number two'' she asked looking around. ''That's me!'' said Cloud ''see ya later guys'' with that he whent to the stage.  
  
The people just stared at Cloud who grabbed the microphone and said ''Tifa this one's for you baby. I added it a little bit so it describes how I feel more'' Riku peeked from a little opening on the curtain. Suddenly the music started playing and Riku knew it wasn't going to be at all a beautiful song. When the music got a more to the beat he started .  
  
Closing his eyes and concentrating he opened him mouth and-  
  
- I cannot take this anymore  
  
Riku could tell he'd been practicing cause he didn't have to read the T.V. with the lyrics.  
  
Everyone stared at Cloud with a confused face  
  
- I'm saying everything I've said before  
  
Tifa stared more confused than anyone  
  
- All your words they make no sense  
  
- I find bliss in ignorance  
  
- Less I hear the more you say  
  
- You'll find that out anyways  
  
- just like before  
  
Everyone stared at Tifa. Then the music got a more beat  
  
- Everything you say to me!  
  
- Takes me one step closer to the edge  
  
- And I'm about to break  
  
- I need a little room to breath!  
  
- Cause I'm one step closer to the edge  
  
- And I'm about to break  
  
Tifa stared at Cloud with misbelief and a face that said What are you doing?  
  
- I find the answer aren't so clear  
  
- Wish you could find a way to disappear  
  
- All your thoughts they make no sense  
  
- I find bliss in ignorance  
  
- Why won't you just go away  
  
- Over and Over again  
  
- Just like before  
  
Cloud started remembering the good times with her before she became the annoying woman, but remembering the new Tifa made him sing with pure hatred from heart.  
  
- Everything you say to me!  
  
- Takes me one step closer to the edge  
  
- And I'm about to break  
  
- I need a little room to breathe!  
  
The memories when she followed him everywhere just to annoy him  
  
- Cause I'm one step closer to the edge  
  
- And I'm about to break  
  
- Everything you say to me!  
  
- Takes me one step closer to the edge  
  
- And I'm about to break  
  
- I need a little room to breathe  
  
- Cause I'm one step closer to the edge  
  
- And I'm about to break  
  
- Break! break break break break  
  
Tifa got out of her seat and getting infront of the stage she yelled ''Cloud Strife that's non sence You don't mean any of that now get down from there and lets go home'' she smiled, But Cloud was remembering all the times she ignored him when he wanted to talk to her 'and she's doing the same thing now' The music got louder and more *meaningful* and he yelled the lyrics.  
  
- SHUT UP WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU!  
  
- SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!  
  
he got on his knees and screamed at her face  
  
-SHUT UP WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU!  
  
- SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UUUUUP!  
  
- IM ABOUT TO BREAK!  
  
Tifa just stared with disbelieve ''why are you doing this!'' she screamed Cloud opened his eyes and saw her like that then he whispered with a grin and a mocking voice ''Because''  
  
- Everything you say to me  
  
- Takes me one step closer to the edge  
  
- And I'm about to break  
  
- I need a little room to breathe  
  
- Cause I'm one step closer to the edge  
  
- And I'm about to break  
  
Tifa just cried very loud and ran away from the there. People just stared at the scene they just saw, Cloud ignored it and finished the song.  
  
- Everything you say to me  
  
- Takes me one step closer to the edge  
  
- And I'm about to break  
  
- I need a little room to breathe  
  
- Cause I'm one step closer to the edge  
  
- And I'm about to BREAK!  
  
People started cheering at him and yelling ''you rock'' ''dude! that was awesome you sound just like them'' Cloud grined and sat down on an empty chair holding his throat 'that must really hurt ' he thought. Riku could see Sora on the floor laughing at a kid that was imitating Tifa crying and running. Sora whispered something to the light brown haired boy with a wooden pole 'WAIT A MINUTE! IS THAT TIDUS!'.  
  
He look at the boy a little better and realize it was him 'OH MY GOD! WAS IS HE DOING HERE!' ''hey you ok?'' someone asked behind him. He turned around and saw Sephiroth ''huh.oh yeah I'm ok. Hey weren't you with Cloud'' he asked ''yeah I am ,but I'm going to compete too'' 'Really. What's your case. Who are you singing to'' Sephiroth looked at him and with a serious voice he said ''My mother''.  
  
******  
  
OH MY GOD! I just checked my clock and I've been working on this for 2 hours and I still think it sucks. oooooh Sephiroth singing to Jenova ,but remember in this fic she's not that ugly , evil ,ancient creature she's just an ordinary woman ok. Now please! push the little 'GO' on the bottom of the page and review thank you.  
  
Sincerely  
  
-Slyfer- 


	3. Sickness Rated R

Disclaimer: See chapter one, but I doubt you don't know them by now and this chapter is rated R okay  
  
WOW! I can't believe people acctually like this little fic, and I though it sucked  
  
Well here's the third chapter, it took me a Jigoku lot time to find a song for Sephiroth to sing to his Mom. In this chapter he's going to sing something....very odd so please don't sue me. Oh and before I forget Jigoku means Hell in japanese but i'm not sure, oh well I don't care anyways. Here's chapter 3 enjoy!  
  
''talking normally''  
  
'Thinking'  
  
:speaking inside the sentence:  
  
- Singing  
  
*****Sickness*****  
  
Riku gave Sephiroth a why-would-you-do-that look. Sephiroth just laughed at his face ''I'm here almost as the same case as Cloud, only that i'm singing something to who really deserves it'' His face was turning more and more seriouse.  
  
''number 3 please!'' yelled the blue haired woman.  
  
''Is that your number'' asked Riku ''nope, mine is 4'' He said showing him the little piece of paper ''okay so we have more time to talk. Now can you tell me what's wrong with your mom'' he pulled 2 chairs from the opposite wall for them to sit on. ''Well....''He started ''My mother wasn't the....caring motherly type'' he stared at floor ''My father left use when I was just three years old, and my mother........never got over it'' his hands were clenched into fists now.  
  
Riku grabbed his hands cause they looked ready to kill ''calm down try to relax, I don't want you to start killing everyone here'' Sephiroth's hands got less and less hard, So he let them go ''Now Can you tell me the rest?. You don't have to if you don't want to''.  
  
''No! its okay I never told this to anyone'' he took a deep breath and continued ''My mother became abusive, and started hitting me for no reason. She use to yell at me while she slapped me on the face :its all your fault he left: :I'm alone thanx to you: :Everything is your fault: '' he clenched his fists again, but this time Riku was to slow to make him relax. He stand up and he punched the wall next to him ,breaking it and leaving a large hole ''Living with the bruises and cuts for 15 wasn't the happiest thing in the world'' he stared at the floor.  
  
Right now Riku wanted to cry ''Why didn't you tell anyone?'' he asked holding Sephiroth's fists again to calm him down. He didn't want to see him break another wall.  
  
''Cause I was a stupid boy. I never wanted to bring any harm to her. She had suffered enough...When I was 15 I started working so I had enough money to rent hotel rooms, So when I felt her getting near me I ran out of the house and stayed at a hotel''  
  
Riku was still holding his hands ,not wanting to let go in fear of them clenching again ''But why now of all this time now? you're gonna make her feel bad'' he saw how Sephiroth raised his head ,and stared at the wall he punched.  
  
''When I was already 18 I left home and got my own place to live, and after all this time she comes and visits me and starts saying :the house is really empty without you: the only thing I said was :your broke aren't you: heh heh you should have seen her face'' he smiled as if it was the funniest moment in his life.  
  
'What did she do'' he was so into what he was saying that he forgot all about his song to Sora.  
  
''She said :I only need to borrow a little money: she gave such a nice innocent smile ,but that wouldn't fool me I said :Why should I you never gave me anything: she got sooo mad..'' He was smiling like a homicidal maniac ''she started saying :After all the time I took care of you: now my rage got a little off there :YOU TAKE CARE OF ME!: She shouldn't of said anything after I yelled that, but as stupid as she is she said :After all I gave you this is how you repay me: So I got a great idea and said :Hey mom your right come to the KB this Saturday and I'll tell you something speacial okay: She turned from furious to confused, and she smiled and said :Okay honey, I knew you would understand see you: And now here I am ready to tell her EXACTLY something special.  
  
Okay now both of them were so into what they were hearing and saying that they didn't noticed the Blue haired woman screaming like a maniac.  
  
''NUMBER MOTHER !#$%&/* 4'' she yelled and everybody turned to look at The two boys she walked over to them and asked ''HEY WICH ONE YOU IS 4!'' Sephiroth stared at her and said ''I am'' she pulled him over to the stage and put him in front of all the people.  
  
Riku stared at all the people and the stage from his little spot at the curtain. 'I wonder what he'll sing' he catched a little glimps at the people and saw his little angel talking to Tidus 'Oh man! I forgot Tidus was here. I hope he won't laugh. I'm so gonna...' he was interrupted by the sound of.....diabolic music? (A/N: That's what my mom calls loud music with people screaming like hell)  
  
''Mom this is my surprise you BITCH!!'' everyone stared with wide eyes at Sephiroth, specially a white haired woman that looked no older than 32 'I think that's his mom' Riku thought.  
  
- Drowning deep in my see of loathing  
  
-Broken your servant I kneel  
  
-It seems what's left of my human side is changing  
  
-Is slowly changing in me  
  
'Oh my god! not the sickness' was all Riku could think now at the moment. He stared at the croud again, and he saw the white haired woman was very pale,and everyone was staring at her.  
  
-Looking at my own reflection  
  
-When suddenly it changes  
  
-Violently it changes  
  
-Oh no, there is no turning back now  
  
-You've woken up the demon in me  
  
The sound got a more beat and...  
  
-Get up, come on get down with the sickness  
  
-Open up your hate and let it flow into me  
  
-You mother get up, you fucker get up  
  
-Madness is the gift that has been given to me  
  
'oh now I get it' everyone now turned to see Seph's mom , and she was trying to hide her face 'Serves her right for abusing him' he stared at Seph now and saw him staring into his mom's eyes.  
  
-I can see inside you the sickness is rising  
  
-Don't try to deny what you feel  
  
-It seems that all that was good has died  
  
-And is decaying in me  
  
''STOP! STOP!'' started yelling his mom , and a smirk could be seen on his face.  
  
-And when I dream  
  
-No mommy don't do it again  
  
-Don't do it again  
  
-I'll be a good boy  
  
-I'll be a good boy I promise  
  
''REMEBER THAT BITCH!!'' he yelled  
  
-No mommy don't hit me  
  
-Why did you have to hit me like that  
  
-Don't do it you're hurting me  
  
-Why did you have to be such a bitch  
  
''IT WAS YOUR FAULT!'' she yelled and started crying  
  
-Why don't you  
  
-Why don't you fuck off and die  
  
-Why can't you just fuck off and die  
  
-Why can't you just leave here and die  
  
At that she got up, and was ready to run , but she couldn't.Everyone stared extremely wide eyed, but Sora was just laughing and Tidus was just pale 'heh heh can't take a little drama Tidus'  
  
-Never stick your hand in my face again bitch  
  
-Fuck you  
  
-I don't need this shit  
  
-You stupid, sadistic, abusive fucking whore  
  
-How would you like to see how it feels mommy  
  
-Here it comes, get ready to die  
  
''I FUCKING HATE YOU, NEVER TALK TO ME AGAIN AND LEAVE ME ALONE!!!'' he yelled with a wild smirk plastered on his face. You could see pain, sorrow, rage, and satisfation on it.  
  
His mom looked like was about to die at that moment and she whispered ''It WAS your fault'' and she ran away from the place.  
  
Everyone stared as Sephiroth got off the stage and sat next to Cloud, wich was very happy and shaking his hand.  
  
Riku stoped looking at the stage and couldn't believe what he just saw ''That..was...sooo...AMAZING'' he was soo caught up with the thoughts of how dramatic that looked he didn't hear the little foot steps coming at him.  
  
''WIIIIKU!'' Yelled someone and hugged him from behing ''WHAT THE F...'' he turned around and saw the yellow dressed Hyperactive Demon.  
  
''Selphie?''  
  
******  
  
Gomen Nasai if you don't like this chapter,but I wanted to put that song in here, and I also wanted to write some angst.  
  
Ohhh what is Selphie doing there,Find out on the next chapter.I hope you still like this fic even if you already read this chapter. I promise next chapter will be sweet and lovely, but please don't do anything wrong to me,an I also won't be updating so soon...again because i'm going away to Six Flags then Disneyland ^.^ this week. well until I update again. bye bye.  
  
Oh and I do eat meow mix in case you wanted to know. I eat it when i'm sad,it really takes sadness away ,and it doesn't taste that bad either.now I know why Chucho my cat loves it so much ^.^  
  
Also if you didn't like this chapter and if it totally doesn't look good then just say it in a review and i'll write a cuter chapter after this one of the same Sephiroth singing to mom thing, but without the child abuse ad Sickness song.  
  
Now please review this chapter I would appreciated very much -.- I hate it when people read stories and they don't review them. well bye and push that cute little 'GO' button.  
  
what you're still here. Review already!. 


	4. Sorry people this isnt a chapter

Hey guys I just want you all to know that I cant update any time soon  
  
cause my computer caught the worm virus X.X sucks huh.  
  
Well please don't lose faith in this fic ill update when my computer  
  
gets fixed...which is in a month or two  
  
gomen for the inconvenienced.  
  
Sincerely  
  
Slyfer Weirdo 


End file.
